Soldier Stonekong
How Soldier Stonekong joined the Tourney He dwells within the Deep Forest, and acts somewhat like a medieval knight. He is one of three Red Alert members who is fully aware that he is being manipulated by "the Professor" (the other two being Red and Tornado Tonion). However, unlike the other two, he doesn't seem to regret being used for evil (something noted by and scolded by Axl), as he only fights for loyalty, not justice. Rebuilt, Stonekong searches countless days for a master. Stonekong soon comes across wolf laguz led by Nailah. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Gaea Shield close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Stonekong swings his sword and drops a boulder as the camera zooms saying "I am Stonekong. I live only to fight. Just like you." Special Moves Gaea Shield (Neutral) Stonekong creates a large boulder which splits in half and shoots off in opposite directions. Ape Rock (Side) Stonekong runs toward the opponent ramming his shield. Gorilla Sword (Up) Stonekong jumps into the air swinging his sword and bashes the Gaea Shield. Stone Slash (Down) Stonekong jumps forward and slams his sword down. Boulder Soldier (Hyper Smash) Stonekong jumps high into the air saying "Try and dodge THIS!" and creates a number of stones that split in two and sends them to fly into the opponent. Stone Rampage (Final Smash) Stonekong jams his sword forward. If he hits, he follows by doing five hard slashes, then finishes by firing three rocks out of the Gaea Shield. Victory Animations #Stonekong swings the Gaea Shield down and says "My skills do not remain silent." #Stonekong beats his chest and swings his sword diagonally up saying "Nice try!" #Stonekong creates a boulder and cuts it saying "For my master, I can cut bone as well as steel with this sword." On-Screen Appearance Stonekong swings down to his point and says "We shall have the fight to end all fights. En garde!" Trivia *Stonekong's rival is the wolf laguz queen of Hatari, Nailah. *Soldier Stonekong shares his English voice actor with Deathborn, Draq, Bio Rex, Silver Neelsen, Samurai Goroh and Michael Chain. *Soldier Stonekong shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, Taurus Aldebaran, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra, Officer Frank Tenpenny, Mr. Gomez Addams, Leodore Lionheart, Godzilla, Foghorn Leghorn, Gale Raregroove, Junior Gorg, Ride Boarski and Bojack. *Soldier Stonekong shares his French voice actor with Captain Kirrahe, Gargamel, Thunderclap and Rusl. *Soldier Stonekong shares his German voice actor with Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Roland Kincaid, Luzord and Tarrlok. *Soldier Stonekong shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Black Jewel and Congorilla. *Soldier Stonekong is among the few Mega Man villains to have a heel-face turn. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters